I'm Right Behind You
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: sedikit kejadian setelah Ichigo mengalahkan 4th Espada dan menusuk Ishida dengan zangetsu hitamnya. IshiHime, mind to RnR?


Langsung aja yah,

**Warning! yang ditulis miring itu Uryuu's PoV, bukan AU, typo, happy RnR!**

.

.

**I'm Right Behind You  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.**  
><strong>

Sepi, yang terdengar hanya angin berhembus melewati atap besar istana ini. Istana yang selalu bermandikan cahaya bulan dan butiran pasir bernama Las Noches. Dua manusia berpakaian serba putih duduk berhadapan. Salah seorang dari mereka duduk lemas, perutnya mengeluarkan darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ditambah dengan lengan miliknya yang patah sudah lebih dari cukup alasan baginya berdiam dalam cahaya oranye milik perempuan dihadapannya. Belum terjadi percakapan sama sekali diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya.

"Inoue-san,"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa,"

"?" senyum dahsyat sang gadis keluar, memaksa jantung lelaki itu, Ishida, berdegup dengan lebih cepat.

"..." terpana, Ishida kehabisan kata-kata. Ternyata senyum milik Inoue setara dengan morphin dosis tinggi, terbukti dengan lenyapnya perih dari lubang menganga di perut juga lengannya.

_Jika aku yang menusuk Kurosaki dengan Seele Schneider ini apa kau akan menangis Inoue? Kita sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Rasa khawatir serta air matamu hanya untuk Kurosaki seorang, dan yang mampu menghilangkan dan menggantinya dengan senyuman hangatmu juga hanya Kurosaki._

_Aku, dari sudut matamu mungkin sama dengan sebutir pasir dihamparan gurun Hueco Mundo ini. Tidak akan terasa jika menghilang juga tidak akan terlihat bila muncul._

"Berapa lama lagi Inoue-san...ughhh!" lelaki ini mengerang, mencoba berdiri dengan keadaan seperti itu ternyata masih belum memungkinkan.

"Ishida-kun jangan berdiri dahulu, tunggu sebentar lagi, sebentar saja, percayalah pada Kurosaki-kun..."

"Hhh.."

_Aku harap luka ini tidak akan pernah sembuh, sehingga aku bisa melihatmu terus, bisa berada didekatmu, hanya berdua denganmu ditempat sepi seperti ini. Cih! pikiran bodoh, jika memang begitu, aku hanya akan mengekangmu disini, yang ingin kupeluk bukanlah tubuhmu tapi hatimu. Meski aku tidak tahu apa hal itu masih bisa terwujud._

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Inoue-san," Ishida sudah bisa berdiri, menggerakkan kakinya langkah demi langkah, menuju lubang tempat mereka datang. Namun tiba-tiba semua terasa berputar, terasa seperti dipermainkan oleh gravitasi, lelaki ini kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur.

"Ishida-kun!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat,"

_Aku tidak ingin belas kasihanmu Inoue-san. Kau menyembuhkan seseorang karena kau tidak betah melihat orang terluka, bukan karena cemas atau khawatir. Itu yang selalu kau katakan saat seseorang menolak kau sembuhkan. Kau bohong, kau menunjukkan kecemasanmu saat melihat dia terluka sedikit saja. Kau bohong, saat menyembuhkan dia terlihat jelas rasa khawatir,takut,dan lainnya dalam tiap tetes air matamu untuknya. Aku belum ingin menerima rasa kasihanmu hingga nanti tiba saatnya kau melakukan kebohongan itu karena aku._

Lelaki berkacamata ini sudah duduk kembali dalam cahaya oranye. Wajahnya tertunduk, tidak menyadari kalau perempuan dihadapannya terus menatapnya.

"Apa... Ishida-kun tidak nyaman berada di dekatku?" Inoue sedikit merasa tidak enak akibat tindakan Ishida.

"..." diam,meski dalam hati quincy ini berteriak menyanggah, entah mengapa tidak ada kata yang mau keluar. Kasus yang biasa dialami jika pikiran tidak sejalan dengan hati.

"Maaf," kini sang gadis yang tertunduk.

"Untuk apa?" lelaki ini terkejut melihat sikap Inoue.

"karena sengaja memperlambat proses penyembuhan ini,"

"?"

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit waktumu.."

"Ha?" Ishida tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"tapi secara sepihak aku telah memaksa Ishida-kun tanpa memahami perasaanmu,"

"I.."

"baiklah akan kupercepat penyembuhannya, dan..."

"Ino.."

"..Terima kasih,"

"Un.."

"Sudah menjadi sahabatku selama ini, memberiku semangat saata Kurosaki-kun tidak ada,"

"Tunggu.."

"Menemaniku saat aku ingin menangis karena dia, jika bukan karena Ishida-kun mungkin tidak akan ada aku yang kuat seperti sekarang,"

"A.."

"Ishida-kun selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku, aku juga ingin menjadi sahabat terbaik Ishida-kun, aku juga ingin berada disisi Ishida-kun saat kau membutuhkanku,"

"..." Ishida memilih diam, lebih tepatnya terpaksa diam.

"Sangat menyenangkan memiliki sahabat sepertimu disisiku Ishida-kun,"

"..."

"Baiklah, ini sudah selesai, kita bisa segera kembali kebawah," Inoue bersiap berdiri.

"Boleh aku bicara sekarang Inoue-san?"

"Ah-oh, maaf aku bicara terus tanpa henti, hehehe..." muncul rona merah di pipi gadis ini.

"Aku juga senang kau menjadi emm...sahabatku," mereka berdua berdiri berjalan kembali menuju lubang tempat mereka datang.

_Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Belum ingin belas kasihanmu? Bodoh, tidak peduli kau menganggapku atau tidak, kau tetap sahabatku... bukan, kau tetap orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika membiarkanmu sendiri dalam kegelapan. Raihlah hatinya, kau pasti bisa bila berjuang dengan keras dan..._

"Ishida-kun?" gadis ini menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak apa, aku berjalan dibelakangmu, aku akan selalu ada dibelakangmu,"

"?"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat, semua sudah menunggu,"

_... aku akan selalu dibelakangmu. Saat kau merasa sakit karena perjuanganmu, kau bisa berbalik sejenak sampai rasa sakit itu sembuh, sampai kau sanggup meneruskan kembali. Saat kau merasa sedikit lelah dalam menggapai dirinya, kau bisa berbalik kapan saja dan beristirahat hingga lelah itu berganti dengan tenaga untuk melanjutkannya. Saat kau merasa putus asa dengan perjuanganmu, kau bisa berbalik kapanpun kau mau hingga kau dapatkan lagi semangatmu untuk menjangkau hatinya._

_Sedikitnya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu,_

"mmm..." Inoue menggumam dan tampak gelisah, ingin berkata sesuatu tapi ia tahan.

"Oh, katamu tadi ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" menyadari sang gadis ingin bicara, Ishida sengaja membuka jalan.

"Yap! ada banyaak sekali! selama disini aku bertemu dengan..." gadis ini kembali ceria, mematri senyum lega di bibir Ishida.

"Ya, ya, ayo cerita sambil jalan,"

_Biarkan saja, perasaan ini biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Seperti kata orang, yang terbaik adalah membiarkan sesuatu mengalir apa adanya. Satu hal baru yang kudapatkan, mencintai seseorang tidaklah buruk, menyenangkan meski juga menyakitkan. Dan kuharap kau tidak perlu mendapat bagian menyakitkannya seperti diriku Inoue-san._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**END**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

walopun ficnya pendek dan abal jangan lupa review yah!


End file.
